When Everything Goes Wrong In China
by yurisgurl
Summary: Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying are peacfully spending time together in their yard when all of a sudden...


It is 205 AD in Ancient China. People are messed up. Very messed up. They need mental help. Who can save them? Not me!

Zhuge Liang walks around fanning himself in his personal garden. He picks up a flower to bring in for his wife.

Yue Ying : stares at the sky

Zhuge Liang smiles and walks over to his wife. He kisses her cheek and hands her the flower.

Yue Ying : blushes Oh my husband…how sweet and adorable you are!

Zhuge Liang : smiles You deserve only the best things in the world my love…

Yue Ying /// reaches for his hands and holds them close to her chest

Zhuge Liang : stares into her eyes Your eyes shine more beautifuly than the stars on the night sky…

Yue Ying : Lord Kongming…./

A loud crash is heard at the gate of the their yard. They quickly rush over to see what happened. As they got there they saw a girl with a face.

Yue Ying : What is that… :O

Zhuge Liang : Oh my, a girl! She looks injured.

Girl : ….

Peasant : kicks the girl My Lord she's not dead.

Girl : OMFG! II

Peasant : …shrugs and leaves

Girl : looks at them…

Zhuge Liang : Are you alright? Let me help you up…

Girl :O…./…..SWQUUUEEEEEEEE!

Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying : Oo?

Girl : tackles Zhuge Liang ZHUGE ZHUGE ZHUGE ZHUGE GAHHHHHHH! LAOMO!

Yue Ying : .. Get off my husband you witch!

Girl : How about no :P

Zhuge Liang pushed the girl off and stood up.

Girl : I LUV YOU ZHUGE!

Zhuge Liang : …um… I am happily married, please leave at once.

Xing Yu : My name is Xing Yu! Let me be your concubine!

Yue Ying glared at Xing Yu.

Xing Yu : I can make you dinner, make love to you….WHILE BLUSHING! blushes and then…I will smack your butt….get my little whip and thong ou---

Yue Ying then grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her out. She then locked the gate and went back to Zhuge.

Xing Yu : knocks on the window bleh bluh glu glu gla huhuhuhu :O….

Yue Ying : SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!... I am sorry my love for yelling…

Zhuge Liang :

Suddenly another girl appeared. She had starry eyes too.

Xing Yu :O Hello girl.

Girl : Hi female with a weird hare :O

Xing Yu : See that guy right there:)

Girl : o HE IS ZHUGGIE! OMGF!

Xing Yu : Isn't he sexy:)

Girl : YESSSSSSSSSSS I WANNA MARRY HIM AND GET HIS KDIS AND…

Xing Yu : -- Xing Yu kicks the girl over He is mine understand!

Cai Xiang : punches her in the face HE IS MINE!...by the way…my name is Cai Xiang. Nice to meet you /

Xing Yu :O oh? My name is Xing Yu . you can call me Xing, it's nice to meet you too!

Cai Xiang : I luuuuv Zhuggie :O I have supernatural powers…and I love him making love to his wife /

Xing Yu : …wow you are sicker than me… I LOVE IT!

Cai Xiang : LETS BE BEST FRIENDS KEWL KEWL KEWL!

Xing Yu : You are my hero :) hugs Cai Xiang

Cai Xiang : picks Xing Yu up and throws her in a nearby lake. Suddenly a shower of daggers and green blasts kill off the lake …..told ya so…and Zhuge is mine :-

Randomly a boy walks over.

Boy : Hey hawtie ;)

Cai Xiang : Ew….who are you drunkie…you stink…and you just farted…

Zhang Ang : I am ZHANG ANG! FEARSOME RULER OF THE ZHANG CLAN! I am 20 years old and I am a high ranking officer of the clan, I'm sure you heard of me, I am in every newspaper around o

Cai Xiang : kicks him in the face ala Chuck norris style! go away bumpkins…NOW WHERE IS ZHUGE! screams around

Zhang Ang : stumbles away ororororororororo…

A girl was throwing away seeds and was whistling around. Behind her was another girl who did the same but seemed pissed.

Girl 1 : Qiao Sun, isn't this soooo much fun! .

Qiao Sun : throws seeds in her face shut up…remember that I am having period…I am mad -.-

Girl 1 : Oh take midol and stop being whiny…

Qiao Sun : Shut up Sun Qiao! Or else I will sue your little red butt!

Sun Qiao gasped and tried to look at her butt.

Sun Qiao : HEY! My butt is not red, I am wearing blue panties!

Qiao Sun : Not yet. Only after that nice little piggy hits you there! runs off

Sun Qiao :O PIGGY! sneaks over to get the piggy

Piggy's mom : :( SNORT!

Sun Qiao : OO faints

Piggy's mom : pees on her and hops away happily

Over in Wei Pang De was eating a banana happily as he slowly walked down a path in a random place that really has no relevance to this fic.

Huang Zhong was busy too, licking his lollie.

Pang De : o mmm… banana…

Huang Zhong : o mmm….I am Kojak…

Pang De : Ba-na-na…

Huang Zhong : Ko-ja-k….

Pang De then crashed into Huang Zhong dropping his banana. A monkey then stole it and ran off.

Huang Zhong : HEY!...you made me pregnant now! You need to marry me!

Pang De : ignored Huang Zhong and sadly watched the monkey run off my banana… :(

Right there, Huang Zhong gave birth to a 16 years old, blue haired, yellow tailed, horse faced girl. Then he sewed his stomach back. He named her Huang De.

Huang De : I hate you dad… and dad.

Huang Zhong sniffed and ran away crying. Xiao Qiao saw the whole scene with a :O face.

Pang De : looks at the girl… then looks at the trees banana…

Xiao Qiao : pats Pang De's back ;;

Pang De : Do you have banana:(

Xiao Qiao : gives him a strawberry :)

Pang De sniffed it.

Pang De : -- does this look like a banana you whore? Suddenly he died

Xiao Qiao : Oo?

Huang De stared at Xiao with starry eyes and started to breathe heavily.

Xiao Qiao turned to Huang De and told her to buzz off. She then slowly walked away.

Huang De ////// she followed Xiao Qiao

Xiao Qiao : … …runs fast towards Wu Palace

Huang De : WAIT MY LOVE! she ran fast also

A very fat man was stroking his beard behind a tree.

Guan Yu walked over to him and asked him what he was doing.

Man : Koalas.

Guan Yu nodded and sat next to him. He then stroked his beard as well.

Man : punches himself

Guan Yu : Mmhmm.. punches himself too

Man : punches himself again

Zhang Fei walked by.

Zhang Fei : Wtf? Oo?

Man : gets out a mirror EUREKA! I FINALLY LOOK LIKE HIM! tackles Guan Yu and rolls around with him on the ground

Zhang Fei : OO YUNCHANG! SPEAK TO ME BROTHER!

Man : Awww….my name is Liu Tuna…

Guan Yu threw Liu Tuna into a wall and stood up.

Liu Tuna : ….I like snakes…

Zhang Fei : Me too :)

Liu Tuna : falls on the ground and a spider dances on his back happily

Guan Yu stomped on the spider… but just to stomp on Liu Tuna's back, not to kill the spider.

Girl //////…my…hero…runs towards Guan Yu

Randomly a purple beam shot the girl away from Guan Yu.

Girl : MY NAME IS REN TAAAAAAAAAAAAI!...

Sima Yi : Shut up worm…

Ren Tai : SIMAAAAAAAAA//// teleports to him ;)

Sima Yi spit in her face and walked off.

Ren Tai : licks the spit off and follows him

Sima Yi : --;;; he ran faster

Ren Tai : she ran faster too /

Zhang He appeared on Ren Tai's back.

Zhang He : Piggy back rides are beeeautiful…

Ren Tai : HEY-HEY! falls over….ohh…yor so purty .

Zhang He got up.

Zhang He : I know… he then threw his hair to the side in a slow motion way and the sun reflected off his eyes

Ren Tai ///// drools all over him

Zhang He : …that is not beautiful… he then skipped off tossing flowers around

Ren Tai : hopped after him /

Zhang He : Wha… runs… but in a girly way

Ren Tai : follows him

Chun Hua : Honey?

Sima Yi : Huh? Oh, what do you want Chun Hua?

Chun Hua : -.-….were you after that skirt boy's wife again!

Sima Yi : Ye—No, I was talking to Cao Re---

He then saw Cao Ren standing behind Chun Hua playing with a basketball.

Sima Yi : I mean Cao P—

He then saw Cao Pi eating a sandwich in the kitchen of his and Chun's house. He happily waved.

Sima Yi : ;;; I meant Cao Ca—

He then saw Cao Cao join Cao Pi with a sandwich and he also happily waved.

Sima Yi : Oh screw it… he walked away

Chun Hua : stops him Not so fast Sima Boy…just who do you think you are! Doing such things like that! You are staying in your room until you will redeem yourself! grabs his ear and drags him across the hallway

Sima Yi : WHAT! But Cao Cao was flirting with the girl across the path and the only thing you did was smack his hand and told him to behave --;

Chun Hua : Er…shut it Sima! Stop trying to mislead me! That is it! No Pokemon for you for an entire month!

Sima Yi : DA—

Chun Hua : washes his mouth out with soap Bad Sima! Bad bad bad!

Random Handmaid : giggle giggle giggle o

Sima Yi : -- shut it wench

Random Handmaid : :( kicks his shin and glares at him

Sima Yi : falls into his bedroom

Chun Hua : follows him and keeps yelling at him

Random Handmaid : closes and locks the door .…. :) gets out a rope

Cao Pi : Chun Hua's sandwiches are good :)

Cao Cao nods.

Then a peasant walked by the kitchen, not sure how she got in or why she is in the house, but she is depressed.

Cao Zhi : walks in with a skull in his hand to die…or not to die…that is the question!...oh shoot it just die already…

The peasant took out a knife and put it to her wrist.

Peasant : I'LL DO IT!

Peasant #3 :O NO! DON'T DO IT!

Cao Zhi ::)….will you just cut yourself so that we can move on? THANK YOU!

Peasant :O… I change my mind… sadly puts the knife back in her pocket

Peasant #3 :)…awww…I love you too :)…

Peasant : What! pulls out the knife again I'LL CUT MYSELF?

Peasant #2 : o….cuts her toenails off

Peasant : gets hit in the eye with one of the nails Xo

Peasant #2 :O woah! I have kewl aim :O I should join the archery club . steals off Xiahou Yuan's bow and arrows and runs off to Las Vegas with Lu Su See ya :O

Lu Su :-

they drive off

Peasant : rips her eye out for some reason Essence of my father, blood of my mother I canno—

Xiahou Dun then stabbed her in the stomach.

Xiahou Dun : -- whore that is my line… he then sat with Cao Cao and Cao Pi with a sandwich made by Chun Hua Hi guys :)

Xu Zhu : boils the peasants body and makes meatbuns out of them o

Yellow Turban : sneaks out of Xu Zhu's toy chest and runs off FREEDOM!

Wu Chi : NEVER LIGHT FIRE IN THE FORESTS! runs off as a forest burns and giggles

Lu Xun ////////

Zhu Xun : ….hey…he is my hawtie… :(….

Lu Xun : My…hero… /

Wu Chi : ….ew…what are you looking at jerk…ew…you are like…ew…a GUY!...EWWWWW! runs off

Lu Xun ///// rubs his exposed belly…

Zhu Xun : falls over drooling YOU ARE SO HOT//////

Lu Xun : OO puts his Dynasty Warriors 4 costume on and runs after Wu Chi

Zhu Xun + 100000 fangirls : runs after him WAIT!...they all stop and get out the script….throws them away DON'T GO! chases him

Lu Xun : I wish my mommy were here to help me… :(

Meng Huo was rolling in dirt as usual.

Dong Tu Na : Friend… my pet tiger ran off :(

Zhu Rong : … -.-….you lost again didn't you…

Peasant :O stares up at her skirt

The lost tiger then bit off the peasant's legs and raped him.

Zhu Rong : OO!...er…um… … …never mind….

Dong Tu Na : Tigger :) You came back! hugs the tiger. They both ran off into the sunset together

A little boy, barely wearing anything, was hopping up and down and tried to smack the ground.

Meng Huo :O You do it like this little boy! jumps up and causes an earthquake

Boy : falls over, exposing his frilly, pink panties

Meng Huo : …ew… even Pei Yuan Shao is man enough to wear purple frilly panties at least... not pink…

Zhu Rong : raises his skirt /

Meng Huo : NOOOO!

Zhu Rong : winks at him

Little Boy :O… aren't those Zhu Rong's panties you are wearing?

Zhu Rong : It suits you well darling ;)

Meng Huo : shakes his butt ;)

Zhu Rong : grabs his butt let's go ;)….

3 Nanman walk by : OO!

Man Meng : Hey guys I am Man Meng ;)

Nanman 1 : Shut up :P I am looking at Meng Huo's panties :)

Man Meng : …..kicks him back to a world called Uranus

Nanman 1 : Ahooooooeiiiiiiiiii…

Ren Tai : lands in Man Meng's arms dies laughing

Man Meng : …shrugs and plays with her dead body

In Dong Zhuo's harem, the Qiaos were hopping around the beds.

Xiao Qiao : Phweeeeee!

Da Qiao : Squeeeeee!

Xiao Qiao jumpped so high she hit her head on the ceiling.

Rikku & Talim : OO? kicks her back to their room

Rikku then kissed Talim and they made love but you didn't see this happen in the fic. It wasn't here. Skip this part and keep reading.

Da Qiao sweatdropped and watch Xiao Qiao fall over on the ground.

Xiao then tackled Da Qiao.

Da Qiao giggled and pulled her shorts off while gasping.

Xiao Qiao tried to hide her Power Puff Girl panties.

Da Qiao :O

Da Chan :O

Xiao Qiao : / She then pulled off Da Qiao's skirt

Da Qiao tried to hide her Dora the Explorer panties.

Da Chan ///

Da Qiao : / she then pulled off Da Chan's panties

Da Chan :O…. ;)

Random Guy : Hi girls. I…am a bit shy…you know…I am first around here…

The three girls, somehow now totally naked, stare at him blankly.

Random Guy : flexing his muscles so….wazzup…

Da Chan : …nothing?

Random Guy : Oh okay…so…want you three gals wanna go see the movie? It is kewl…hehe…

Da Qiao : We are busy?

Random Guy : I have a hot name…Mei Ling….now will you all go out with me?

Da Chan : touching Da Qiao's butt No?

Xiao Qiao : Yeah! Get away loser! gets a pin and pokes his muscles which all blow up

Talim and Rikku see this and laugh at his stupidity.

Mei Ling : / 

Talim, Rikku and 5 other anime like girls are now naked and beat him up.

Da Chan : That is….very hot…looks at Xiao Qiao and winks

Xiao Qiao :O giggle!

Da Qiao : ….hehe…I luuuuuv this place….and guess what!

Naked Girl 3 : What :O

Da Qiao : I will go out with Dongie next :O

Naked Girl 2 :( But I wanted to be next…

Da Qiao : Or not….-.-….

Naked Girl 2 then glomped Da Qiao and raped her.

Red Hare : .….neiiiigh…

Lu Bu : gives Red Hare Lucky Charms cereal .

Red Hare ////////////// NEIIIIIIIGH….eats it

Lu Bu : eats a piece of toast .

Red Hare : licks his cheek .

Lu Bu : scratches his back and looks around

Red Hare : Neigh. Neigh neigh. Neigh.

Lu Bu nodded at Red Hare's comments and patted his head.

Suddenly Diao Chan appeared holding hands with Zhang Liao and Li Su.

Diao Chan : ;)

Li Su :

Diao Chan : Hi Lu Bu :O Look at my concubines :O Aren't they hawt? ;)

Lu Bu : Bark all you want dog… .

Diao Chan : OO!

Li Su : tee hee… Diao… .

Red Hare : neighs in her face

Lu Bu : LOL!

Girl : --….WTF LU BU!

Lu Bu : throws toast at the girl Shut up scum… .

Girl : ducks YUR SUPPOSE TO BE WTIH DIAO CHAN!

Li Su : she said… Di…ao… .

Red Hare : Neigh?

Lu Bu : whispers to Red Hare Who is this freak?

Red Hare : Neigh…neigh…nods

Lu Bu : hahaha… that is true…

Sun Lin : I am Sun Lin….Lu Bu :O You must go back to Diao Chan and fulfill your destiny my prince :O

Li Su : My… D…i…a…o… .

Red Hare : rips Sun Lin's robe's right sleeve off o….neiiiigh….

Lu Bu : blows his nose on the sleeve and pats Red Hare's head

Sun Lin : OO!...

Another girl ran over and knocked Sun Lin over.

Girl : Daddy!

Red Hare : Neigh?

Lu Bu looked at Red Hare and shrugged.

Diao Chan :O….I thought that….I WAS THE ONLY ONE!...how could you Lu Bu… :(

Li Su : hugs Diao's hand and drools on it

Sun Lin : cries

Black Horse : rips off Sun Lin's upper part of her robe and eats it .

Red Hare : O.O….NEIIIIGH! turns around and farts

Lu Bu : looks down at Sun Lin… I thought you were a girl?

Sun Lin : … …just…go back to Diao Chan?

Lu Bu : But your chest?... it looks like a man's chest?

Sun Lin : gets out a paper fan I said….go back…--…

Lu Bu : …there are even hairs on it?

Red Hare : NEIGH ...

Lu Bu : …not just one or two… infact you have more hair on your chest than Meng Huo!

Girl : Daddy daddy:O

Lu Bu : What? Since when do I have a daughter?

Girl : How could you forget about me and mommy… :(

Lu Bu looked at Red Hare and asked if he had a daughter.

Red Hare : OO? NEIIIIGH!

Lu Bu : What:P Oh well, go away kid, I don't know you…

Sun Lin :O….you are the daughter of Lu Bu and Diao Chan? The fruit of love….

Lu Bu : …ew…

Red Hare : ...sticks out his tounge

Li Su : has a heart attack drooling too much over Diao Chan

Zhang Liao : YES! I AM THE ONLY CONCUBINE OF DIAO CHAN LEFT! Sucker :P

Diao Chan : ;) runs off with Zhang Liao

Girl : Daddy you don't remember me:(

Lu Bu : Who are you:P

Ling Qi : Ling Qi:(

Lu Bu : stood there for 14 minutes thinking Did you say Ding Chi?

Red Hare : neighed and shook his head

Ling Qi : falls over

Lu Bu : scratches his head….Lang Qiao?

Ling Qi : cries

Lu Bu : …Liu Biao?

Red Hare : sniffs a girl horse's butt

Liu Biao :O What about me?

Ling Qi : LING QI! L-I-N-G Q-I!

Lu Bu :O! LING QI!

Ling Qi : YES! LING QI!

Lu Bu :O You mean THE Ling Qi?

Ling Qi : Yes daddy?

Lu Bu :O OH MY!

Red Hare : NEIGH?

Lu Bu : I can't believe it!

Ling Qi : What?

Lu Bu held out his arms to Ling Qi.

Ling Qi :) DADDY!

Lu Bu : I can't believe… that…

Ling Qi : daddy….…

Lu Bu : I can't believe… that… I never met you in my life scum -- throws Ling Qi into a passing cart of manure that fell off a cliff into a ship that crashed into an iceberg that sunk and got eaten by a whale

Ling Qi : sinks

Zhen Ji : rubs Red Hare's head ;)

Lu Bu : What are you doing --

Red Hare ///////…..neiiiiight o….

Lu Bu : -- rips off Zhen Jis headdress

Zhen Ji away crying

Lu Bu : puts it in Red Hare's mane hehe cute…

Red Hare : neigh ;)

Lu Bu laughs and rides off into the sunset with Red Hare.

Cai Xiang : ….kekeke…now for about my secret plan to get in the house :3…

A girl walked over to Cai Xiang licking a popsicle.

Cai Xiang : Hey! YOU! Yes you. Over there with that purple thingy. WTF are you doing here! At MY Zhuggie's place!

Yellow Turban : looks at his puprle plushie NOOO! Don't tell Xu Zhu I escaped! runs off crying

Xing Yu : BOO!

Girl : drops her popsicle in Cai Xiang's hair AH! You scared me!

Xing Yu :3….kekeke….

Girl : Xing Yu! You idiot --

Xing Yu : What Da Shu :O

Da Shu : My popsicle fell in this moron's hair -- you owe me a new one!

Cai Xiang : WHAT! AND HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?

Zuo Ci : kekeke runs off

Xing Yu : Simple :O My mommy is a Phoenix my daddy is a Yankee :O

Peasant #4 : OMG? IS HE BABE RUTH!

Sun Jian : Awww .…rocks Liu Shan back and fourth

Cai Xiang : EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Da Shu : ….twitch…twitch…twitch twitch….

Yuan Shao : Such filth… stupid peasants…

Xiahou Yuan : ….that girl is hot…

Yuan Shao : I thought you carried around a bow and arrow?

Xiahou Yuan : ….sniffles…someone raped me and took it away from me… :(

Liu Shan : …coo…(sucker)…

Xing Yu : HEY….when did those 4 get in here….this is Zhuge Residence!

Yuan Shao : Didn't you know? This whole place is just a movie studio, all the houses are only part of houses. Just look over there, that is where the sandwich scene was.

Yuan Shao points to where Cao Cao, Cao Pi, Cao Ren, Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei, Xu Zhu and Xu Huang are. They all have a sandwich, except Xu Zhu has a meatbun, and they all smile and wave.

Yue Ying : My husband, do you think they left?

Zhuge Liang : Well we have been standing here for… about an hour I think? So I think so.

Yue Ying : Well…we can do something…else? Hehe…?

Zhuge Liang : Could we at least sit down? My legs hurt…

Yue Ying : Of course…we will sit…;)

Zhuge Liang : sits down on the bench

Yue Ying : sweatdrops but snuggles close to him

Zhuge Liang pulls out a Rurouni Kenshin lunch box and pulls out a Chun Hua made sandwich.

Zhuge Liang : .

Xing Yu : Hey….but you still didn't explain why you are here :O

Yuan Shao : …shut up peasant and eat this! Yuan tried to kick her but kicked Xiahou Yuan accidently… killing him instantly

Xing Yu : O.O….

Da Shu : You have defeated an officer :O

Yuan Shao : That is my line :P

Cai Xiang : You suck anyways :O HAHA!

Yuan Shao : Stand down cretin! tries to kick her but kicks Liu Shan out of Sun Jian's arms and watches him fly into a soccer net . … I need to stop doing this…

Lady Liu hops out of nowhere.

Lady Liu : Let me handle this…:O gets off her robe revealing a super hero costume and gets out a frying pan

Himura Kenshin : Oro?

Lady Liu : HEY!...who gave you da permission to oro around :O

Himura Kenshin : gasps and looks at his belt Oro?

Lady Liu : -.-….you have 3 seconds to leave or I will get REALLY angry…1…

Himura Kenshin : runs around in a cirlce yelling oro

Lady Liu : …..3…..chases him around

Himura Kenshin : hops into Sanosuke's arms and they run off

Lady Liu : OO!...smacks Xing Yu on the head with her pan killing her instantly

Da Shu : Oo… you are like a tonberry… killing her instantly :O can I have your autograph?

Lady Liu : ….smacks her in the face

Sun Jian : …good luck with her Yuan…runs off

Lady Liu : glares at Yuan

Yuan Shao : I just remembered… I left the oven on… in the helicopter… so I'm gonna… HEY LOOK A THREEHEADED MONKEY! runs off

Lady Liu : after him anyways

Da Shu : …watches a dust ball bounce across the road…

Yue Ying : licks ice cream

Zhuge Liang : Where did you get that:O

Yue Ying : ….presses the tip of it against his cheek

Zhuge Liang :O

Yue Ying : pulls it away and kisses it off

Zhuge Liang : hehe

Yue Ying : o….does it again all over him

Zhuge Liang : O/O

Yue Ying : glomps him

Mailman : Delivery for Zhu—OO?

Yue Ying : ….--….

Mailman : tosses the package on the ground and runs

Yue Ying : stands up, gets a robe on and throws her scythe after him

Mailman : tries to hit X on his portable PS2 controller but fails and dies

Zasalamel :O… you are the chosen one…

Yue Ying : / ….closes the door and runs back

Cai Xiang :O….is that….what I have seen///

Pang Tong : Yep, I have it on video tape too ;)

Cai Xiang : o hawt! Can I watch it pretty plz :O

Pang Tong : NEVER! I WILL SELL IT ON THE INTERNET! Hahaha runs off

Cai Xiang :(….stabs Da Shu….Zhuge is mine…--….

Da Shu : Et tu… Cai Xiang… dies

Brutus :O Good job kid :) runs off

Cai Xiang : tries to look throught the window :O…can…not…see…:(

Zhuge and Yue do things that we can't see either :(

Cai Xiang : cries and gets a ladder

Narrator : pats Cai Xiang's back It's okay… we can't see either :( gives her a video tape and $5 Tape it and I'll give you a copy too ;)

Cai Xiang :O….hawt!...smacks him with the ladder…or not…--;;;;….puts the ladder against the house and climbs up finally…./

Zhuge Liang : C5 :O

Yue Ying : D8 :O

Zhuge Liang : Noooo you sunk my battleship :(

Yue Ying : I wiiiiiiin…..

Zhuge Liang : Well I beat you in Go :P

Yue Ying : Good job sweetheart! You are the best

Zhuge Liang : o

Cai Xiang : OO? WTF!

Zhuge Liang : What's next:O Scrabble or Monopoly?

Yue Ying : You pick now sweetie .

Zhuge Liang nodded and pulled out Monopoly.

Yue Ying : gives him the puppy

Zhuge Liang : Phweeee

Cai Xiang : HEY! I WANT FAN SERVICE HEAR YA!

Narrator : pokes Cai Xiang, grabs the video tape, the $5 This isn't worth $5 :P runs off and then dies because he should have died earlier

Cai Xiang : AHHHH! HELP I AM FALLING! EAYAHHH! falls over from the ladder and dies a rather comical death

Zhuge Liang : Did you hear something?

Yue Ying : looks around….nah….

Zhuge Liang : Okay…

Yue Ying : Uh…huh…

Zhuge Liang : kisses her cheek

Yue Ying : gasps and turns red

Zhuge Liang : You are so cute when you blush…

Yue Ying :O….nah…..puts her hands on her cheeks and turns her head away

Zhuge Liang : rubs her back gently

Yue Ying : looks at him

Zhuge Liang : ;)

Yue Ying : gasps and whispers something into his ear

Zhuge Liang gasps and carries her into the bedroom.

Yue Ying giggled along the way.

They close the door blocking me from being able to see what they are doing, but I can hear some noises. I think Zhuge and Yue are talking… Yue said yes? She seems to be agreeing with him a lot… err… why is she yelling his name! What is going on there!

Cao Cao comes out from behind the house giggling.

Cao Cao : hehe I saw it all!

The End


End file.
